The great Auction
by Mairorah
Summary: Baisically auctioning all the male yugioh characters. Anyone is welcome to join. Read the story and you will understand. The first chapter was dedicated to Mrs.Ishtar III because she is awesome. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

The Auction

A large quantity of people (mostly fangirls) enter in to a auction room

Mairorah: Ladies and..(looks around the room) ladies I welcome you to the Yugioh auction. The first one to go up (she grabs Marik from the wrist and tries to pull him on stage)

Mairorah: Stop being so resistant.

Marik: How do you even own me?

Mairorah: I just do ok(She finally pulls Marik on stage)

Marik: Hey this doesn't seem so bad they're mostly girls and WHO THE HELL IS HE? ( in the center of the room there was a man)

Mairorah: Oh him. He's just to buy someone like the rest and unfortunately for the same reasons.

Marik: So there is a possibility that he could buy me?

Mairorah: Don't reach for the stars kido. Let's see if a girl buys you first. Well ahem (looks around the room again). As I was saying. The first one to go is Marik Ishtar. Egyptian and lavender eyes. The starting price is 5000.00. or 5 G's.

Marik: Isn't that a very cheap price to sell me?

Mairorah: No I think this is a fair price.

Marik: Well maybe for Tristian or Joey but not me.

Tristian/Joey: Hey!

Mairorah: Fine. What do you think should the staring price be?

(Marik starts to whisper something in her ear.)

Mairorah: 1 million? Marik: What's wrong with one million?

Mairorah: That's way too steep. You know what let's just start the bidding. (looks at the audience) People I apologize for taking up your let's commence the bidding!

Audience: Yay!

Random fan girl: 5290.00 dollars.

Mairorah: I got 5290.00 anything grater than 5290.00 ?

Other random fangirl: 6000.00 Mairorah: I got 6000.00 anything greater than 6000.00?

Marik: Those aren't very high bids.

Another fan girl: 6128.00 Mairorah: 6128.00. Anybody can top that?

Other random fan girl: 7000.00

Mairorah: 7000.00. Anyone think they beat it

Crazed fan girl: My life!

Mairorah: Sorry im not Satan. We are only taking legal tender here.

Marik: Im worth someone's life already?

Another fan girl: 8000.00 Rich fan girl: 1 million dollars.

Mairorah: 8000.00. Now were talking. Anything greater than 8000.00

Rich fan girl: 1 million dollars.

(everyone was in a state of shock especially Mairorah)

Mairorah: Are you sure?

Rich fan girl: Yes.

Mairorah: Do you even now who am I auctioning(she pulls Marik and puts him infont of the girl)

Rich fan girl: Yes it's Marik Ishtar.

Mairorah: Okay. You seem to know but just one more thing. No refunds are allowed. Okay anyone has something greater than 1 million?

Chloe: 2 million dollars.

Mairorah: 2 million?

Chloe:2 million.

Mairorah: 2 million. Going once, going twice, and(looks around to see if anyone else bid's but no one does) sold to III for 2 million dollars.

Audience: clapping

Mairorah: Chloe come up and get your item or person or whatever

(she walks up and takes Marik then she goes down)

Mairk: You actually paid 2 million for me?

Chloe: Hey. I say it was a good purchase.

Marik: Could you do one favor for me?

Chloe: What

Marik: Could we stay here? I want to see how much does she sells others for.

Well end of the first chappy. Characters still up for grabs: Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Seto, and Duke. Anyone is welcome. Just put in your reviews which character would you like to own and I will put it in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

The second auction

Cliff note: This character was not posted on the grab's list because it was reserved for me ^-^. Ps; I have a new CO auctioneer. Now on with the story

Again a large crowed enters into the auction room

Mairorah: Welcome ladies and (looks around the room again.) one gentleman to this evenings auction!

Audience: applauding and cheering

Audience: More applauding.

Mairorah: Before we start tonight auction I have one quick announcement. I have a new CO auctioneer.

Mairorah: Kauri. Step on up.

Kauri: Hello everyone

Mairorah: Now enough with the intro's. Lets start the auction.

Audience: Cheers and claps

Mark: I wonder who is she auctioning this time

Chloe: No clue

Kauri: The second one to be auction is(drum roll begins to play) Bakura!

Marik: Really! Bakura? Let's see how much she auction fluffy off for.

(behind the stage Mairorah tries to pull Bakura on stage)

Mairorah: Come on stage or I will tear apart your cool jacket and I don't want to do that.

Bakura: How the bloody hell did you manage to own ME! The great thief king!

Mairorah: Easy. I just stoled the so called great thief king.

Bakura: Now what's stopping me to send your thieving self to the shadow realm.

Mairorah: Easy this (she reaches under her shirt and pulls out the millennium ring)

Bakura: How the hell did you mange to get that?

Mairorah: Stoled it. But don't worry Bakura I have something that would make you feel much better.

Bakura: Really what?

Mairorah: Marik was auctioned of here too.

Bakura: Really?

Mairorah: Yup. And to sweeten the pot for you I will increase the asking price. At least double than Mairk's ( Mairorah finally pulls Bakura on stage)

Mairorah: Sorry for the wait he was a little resistant. As my CO was saying Bakura is second one to be auction. Ladies and one gentleman all I could say is British. Starting price is 20G's

Marik: What? Why is his price is 20G's. My price was 5G's

Bakura: Your starting price was 5G's! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Chloe: Hey it may had started as 5G's but it ended up costing me 2 million

Bakura: Now that's a real shocker for me and im not being sarcastic here.

Mairorah: Marik! Bakura! Stop your bickering and let me get on with this.

Kauri/Mairorah: Ladies and gentlemen start your bidding.

Fan girl: 20,840.00 Mairorah: I got 20,840.00 here anyone else?

Other fan girl: 30 grand

Mairorah: Woah! I already got 30 grand anyone could beat?

Another fan girl: 50 grand

Mairorah: 50grand anyone could top that?

Marik: 80 Grand

Mairorah: Stop fooling around Marik. I know you don't have the money

Fan guy: 4 million dollars

Audience: Gasp

Mairorah: 4 million? That's a lot of money.

Bakura: Wait. Was that a man?

Chloe: He worth twice as much than you Marik.

Marik: HAHAHAHA. A man is going to buy fluffy.

(Bakura looks at Kauri and pulls her behind stage)

Kauri: What do you want?

Bakura: Cant you get me out of this. I really don't want to be bought by a man.

Kauri:Sorry. The only one who could help you now is Mairorah.

Bakura: What her?

(Bakura goes in front and pulls Mairorah backstage)

Mairorah: Why did you do that?

Bakura: Listen. I never did this before but(Bakura tries to imitate Ryou;s cute face) PLEASE DON'T LET HIM BUY ME!

Mairorah: I never saw you like this before. Fine i will help you.

Bakura: Good (They both got back on stage)

Kauri: No one has any higher bid's? Okay going once going twice..

Mairorah: 8 million

Audience: Gasp

Marik: What? She buying fluffy for 8 million.

Bakura: Don't call me fluffy Marik.

Kauri: Going once going twice and sold to Mairorah for 8 million.

Mairorah: 8 Million. I can't believe I did that.

Bakura: What is she going to do to me?(worried face)

Chloe: He is now worth 6 million dollars more than you.

Marik: I was really hoping the man bought him. (pout's)

Chapter 2 now complete. Character still up for grab's is Duke, Tristan, and joey. If you also want any other characters to join the write it in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The third auction

A seemingly large group of fan girl's enter in the auction room

Mairoah: Hello people im happy to welcome you to tonight's auction

Audience: Cheers and clap

Mairoah: Before we begin I have a new assistant besides Kauri. Here he is Bakura

(Mairoah drags Bakura on stage)

Bakura: I can't believe im subjected to this

Mairorah: Hahaha shut up slave

Kauri: Okay. (pulls Mairorah). The auction Mairorah dont forget.

Mairorah: Pardon me for the wait. Now let's start!

Audience: Woo's and cheers

Mairk: First me then fluffy. Let's see who's next

Chloe: One thing's for sure. This is starting to get really expensive.

Mairorah: Now for tonight's auctioning. Some people call him yami.

Random fan girl: I say he's yummy.

Mairorah: Thank you for that disturbing comment. Now here it is Antem.

Mairorah: As I said here is Atem.

Kauri: Antem?

Mairorah: Pardon me folk's. This will just take a second. (Mairorah goes behind stage)

( Meanwhile behind stage Antem is running away but Bakura caught him)

Bakura: Now where do you think you are going

Atem: Just let go of me.

(Mairorah is backstage and see's Bakura is grabing Antem)

Mairorah: What the hell is going on here?

Bakura: He was trying to escape.

Mairorah: Oh really

Atem: I am not an item that you could own.

Bakura: Don't play innocent Antem. You own slaves so what's the difference.

Mairorah: Ok let's just get him on stage.

(Mairorah and Bakura got him on stage)

Mairoah: Sorry to keep you waiting. Now here is Antem. Well as you all know he is th Egyptian . Starting bid will be 80 G's.

Marik: 80G's! But were both Egyptian. What difference does it make.

Mairorah: You want to know the differece? He's the pharao so there.

Kauri: Bidding start's now.

Fangirl:90 G's

Mairorah; 90G's. Anyone could beat 90G's

Other fan girl: 90G's and 20 cent's

Mairorah: Now that's just cheap. Anyone could top 90G'

Other random fangirl: 1 Million

Mairorah:1 were talking. Anyone can top that

Random fangirl: 2 Million

Mairorah: 2 million here. Can anyone beat it?

Another fangirl:4 Million.

Atem:4 Million is a little low for my price.

Marik:Dont get a ego boost out of this.

Bakura:A few minutes ago you were trying to run away.

Mairorah:Shut up and let me else.

Another random fangirl:8 Million.

Mairorah:8 on people dont be a bet

Great Wife of Amun:16 Million.

Audience:Gasp

Mairorah:16 Million!Any higher bids?

(nobody respondes)

Mairorah:16 Million going once, going twice, and sold to Great Wife of Amun for 16 Million. Please come up stage to retrive your item

(She walks up stage and takes Antem)

Kauri:Now thats a rich fangirl

Mairorah:Some people consider this as good bidding but you want to know how I consider this?

Kauri/Marik/Chloe/Bakura:What?

Mairorah:Hitting the jackpot :p.

Great Wife of Amun:Your mine now ^-^

Atem:Dont here when my fangirls need me.

Mairorah:What if they were fan boys?

Antem:Then they are screwed.

Thats chapter 3 for you enjoy especially the one who bought still up for grabs:Tristan and Duke.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth Auction

Mairorah: Welcome my awesome audience and I don t think I have to remind you all that this is an auction.

Audience: Claps and cheers.

Mairorah: Now where are my Co auctioneers?

(Kauri walks in while dragging Bakura on stage)

Bakura: People this girl(points at Mairorah) is a lunatic.

Audience: Cheers and claps.

Bakura: Why the hell are you clapping? She s nuts

Audience: Claps and cheers increases.

Bakura: I don t have time for this.

Marik: Face it fluffy. People like their crazy.

Bakura: Stop calling me fluffy.

Mairorah: Thank you for calling me a lunatic Bakura. Now on with this night s auction.

Chloe: Who is next in the chopping block?

Kauri: Tonight we are auctioning(drumroll)

Fanboy: Stop the music!

Everyone: What?

Fanboy: You are a biased person Mairorah.

Mairorah: How am I biased?

Fanboy: You only sell to fangirls.

Mairorah: That s because they have more money than you.

Fanboy: No. The other time I could have bought Bakura but you got him.

Mairorah: That s because he ( Bakura runs and covers her mouth)

Bakura: That s a reason you will never know. (lets go of her mouth)

Mairorah: Don't you dare stop me in mid sentence fluffy. (looks at fanboy) Don t worry I will try to make sure you will get someone.

Fanboy: You better do now good day. (Storms off and leaves)

Kauri: That was really weird.

Mairorah: As my assistant was saying tonight we are auctioning(drum roll) Yugi.

(Bakura brings Yugi tied up)

Yugi: Why did you tied me up? It s not like I m going to escape.

Mairorah: After what happened with Antem, I am not going to take any chances.

Yugi: What did happened to him?

Mairorah: Just put two and two together.

Marik: Why hello diminutive high school student.

(everyone looks at Marik)

Marik: What? I hadn t said anything tonight.

Mairorah: Okay, moving on Yugi Moto people. Loves to duel and is very cute. Starting bid is 2 million.

Fangirl: 25098.00 dollars

Mairorah: 25098.00 dollars any won can beat it?

Other fangirl: 3 Million

Mairorah: 3 Million. Who could beat 3 million?

Random fangirl: 4 milion. I got 4 million.

Marik: 5 Million.

Chloe: Items can t buy items

Great wife of Amun: Antem. Don t get any ideas.

Mairorah: If I may continue who can beat 5 million.

Marik: That wasn t an actual bet.

Bakura: Can t you shut up for once?

Mairorah: Thanks Bakura

Bakura: Wait. Why did I helped you ?

Mairorah: Um about the bidding?

Graciella: 16 Million.

( audience was in shock)

Mairorah: Whoa that bid is high. Going once, going twice, and sold to Graciela. Come up stage please

( Graciela walks on stage)

Graciela: Don t worry yugi im nice ( Hugs yugi)

Yugi: Hey can you do me a favor.

Graciela: What?

Yugi: Can you untie me?

Antem: Well this is it for tonigh-

Mairorah: Hey that s what I say!

Antem: But I haven t talked today.

Mairorah: Fine

Antem: This is it for tonight thanks for joining us

Finally I uploaded another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was just so freaking busy with schoolwork. Characters up for grabs: Tristan. If you want any other characters put it in your reviews. Review please ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth auction

Mairorah: Before we start I would like to thank all off my reviewers for making this possible. And now.( two people barged in the room).

Mairorah: Who are you and how dare you interrupt me?

People: How dare you not include us in the auction.

Mairorah: Who are you exactly?

People: You don t know me? I m yami Marik and this is Pegasus.

Pegasus: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOh how dare you not include me.

Mairorah: Well for starters I thought Pegasus was.. you know gay and you. I completely forgot about you.

Yami Marik: How could you forget me?

Mairorah: I don t know.

Pegasus: I m not gay and I have a hot wife to prove it.

Mairorah: Sure you do.

Yami Marik: Pegasus you re not helping.

Mairorah: And what if I don t let you join the auction?

Yami Marik: I will send you to the shadow realm.

Mairorah: Oh yeah. Then I will order Bakura to send you to the shadow realm.

Yami Marik : Wait? You own Bakura.

Mairorah: yup.

Yami Marik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

(Bakura walks in)

Bakura: What the hell is going on here?

Mairorah: Nothing and everyone please shut up. You guys are in the auction.

Yami Marik/Pegasus: Finally

Mairorah: Now that that s settled let me start tonight s auction.

(everyone leaves except Yami Marik an Bakura)

Yami Marik : Fluffy is a slave .

Bakura: Shut up

(on stage)

Mairorah: Ladies, horny ladies and without a doubt horny gentlemen. Welcom to tonight s auction.

Audience: Cheer s and clap s

Chole: Hey there s Marik.( Point s at him running across stage)

Marik: That s my yami and I assure you that he is the gay one.

Choloe: Yeah right.

( across stage)

Yugi: What are you doing.

Graciela: Putting a little blue bow on your head. There now you re the perfect Christmas present.

Yugi: Help me.

( The other side)

The great wife of Amun: This milkshake is yummy. Do you want some?

Antem: No thank you. Milkshakes are evil.

(on stage once again)

Kauri: Who are we auctioning today.

Mairorah: Today we are (drum roll) Joey wheeler.

Audience: Very few claps.

Mairorah: Not that many people excited over him. Now lets bring out Joey wheeler.

Joey: Neee what am I doing here.

Mairorah: Im auctioning you off.

Joey: Then why are there many fan girls screaming for me.

Bakura: I could explain this one. You don t have any fangirls.

Joey: Oh yeah I bet you don t have many fangirls either Bakura since your always with her most of the time.

Mairorah: Joey. You will be surprised by the number of fangirls this guy has. Okay now let me start. Betting s begin at 500.

Joey: What

Mairorah: Oh shut up.

Fangirl: $520

Mairorah: Who could beat $520 dollars

Other fangirl: $600

Mairorah: $600 who could beat it

Random fangirl: $700

Mairorah: $700 who can

Greenlurv14: I,000

Audience: Gasp

Marik: Wow. He reached the thousand s

Mairorah: Going once, going twice and sold to Greenlurv14 for 1,000

(She get s Joey and goes back)

Greenlurv14: Yay I got joey.

Joey: Atleast I have a fangirl. Brooklen Rage.

**Hope you like this chapter. Characters up for grabs are Tristan Yami Marik and Pegasus**


	6. Chapter 6

The sixth Auction

(Mairorah walks behind stage)

Mairorah: Hey everybody.

Bakura: Did you know the torture you made all of us endure?

Mairorah: What torture?

Bakura: You locked everybody inside the bloody room for roughly 7 months!

Mairorah: Oh so that's what I forgot to do before I left.

Bakura: Oh you forgot. Isn't that a nice excuse FOR LOCKING IN HUMAN BEINGS!

Mairorah: Okay okay sorry Bakura. Jeez

Kauri: Why were you gone for so long.

Mairorah: Oh you know the usual school, homework and plotting revenge.

Bakura: Plotting what?

Mairorah: Oh umm nothing.

Kauri: So what made you come back.

Mairorah: Because of popular demand!

Bakura: One reviewer is not popular demand.

Mairorah: Well you see ummm .. Shut up.

(Yami Marik enters)

Yami Marik: Is it my turn. Are you finally going to sell me?

Mairorah: Nope sorry binky boy.

Bakura: Then who are you selling?

Mairorah: Uh uh uh. I'm not spoiling the surprise. Let's just say it's more like a resale.

Yami Marik/Bakura/Kauri: A resale?

Mairorah: Yup that's what I said. Now let's get started shall we.

(Mairorah drags Bakura and Kauri on stage)

Mairorah: Hello auction fans!

Audience: zzzzzzz

Mairorah: I said hello!

Audience: zzzzz

Kauri: I guess they must be asleep.

Mairorah: hmm I think I might know a way to wake them up.

(Mairorah grabs Bakura and struggles to take his shirt off)

Bakura: What the bloody hell are you doing?

Mairorah: I think it's obvious. I'm trying to take your clothes off so the audience will wake up.

Bakura: How would removing my clothing wake them up?

(Mairorah grabs a speaker phone)

Mairoah: Hey everybody guess what. Bakura is going to do a sexy stripper dance for my wonderful audience.

(audience wakes up)

Audience: Woohoo yeah take it all off.

Mairorah: Just kidding.

Audience: Aww man.

Bakura: I can't believe that actually woke them up.

(across stage)

Chole: Why did we woke up when we herd Bakura is going to strip?

Marik: I have no idea.

Bakura: It's because you all want me. (smirks)

Marik: Shut up fluffy.

Mairorah: Alright enough bickering let us commence tonight's auction.

Audience: Claps and cheers.

Mairorah: Today due to popular demand there is going to be a resale of a certain someone. Antem would you please stand up.

(Antem stands up)

Mairorah: Now come on up stage

( he walks on to the stage)

Great Wife of Amun: What I bought him already. You can't sell him again.

Mairorah: No need to fear my dear. Cool that rhymes.

Kauri: Umm the auction.

Mairorah: Oh right. Its not like I'm selling him to someone else for good. Think of it as a one day rental. You will still have him but he is going to be with someone else for one day.

Great Wife of Amun: Well I guess that's okay.

Antem: Don't I have a say in this.

Mairorah: No. Okay then lets start the bidding at 90Gs

Marik: What? That's even more than last time.

Mairorah: Oh stop whining . Anybody can to 90 Gs

Fangirl: I million.

Mairorah: I got 1 million here.

Other fangirl: 3 million.

Mairorah: 3 million who could beat it.

Random fangirl: 18 million.

Mairorah: 18 million. Anybody ,who can top that.

Another random fangirl: 20 million.

Mairorah: I got 20 million who can top 20 million

AlyAndAlexDueliestFromHell: 40 million.

Audiende: WOW

Mairorah: Okay for 40 Million going once ,going twice ,sold for 40 million.

AlyAndAlexDueliestFromHell : Yay I finally got my ninja.

Mairorah: Could you come upstage and claim your prize.

(she walks on stage and grabs Antem)

Antem: Wow everybody wants me.

AlyAndAlexDueliestFromHell : Ofcouse everybody wants you(hugs him)

Antem: I love my fangirls. (smiles)

AlyAndAlexDueliestFromHell: We love you too.

Mairorah: well what starts well ends well.

Bakura: That doesn't even make a shred of sense.

Mairorah: Sound like somebody wants to strip for the audience.

Bakura: Shut up.

Yami Marik: Who wants a hug?

Bakura: Where the hell did you came from?

Mairorah: Ooh I want a hug.

( she walks towards Yami Marik and hugs him)

Mairorah: That wasn't so bad.

Yami Marik: Don't you want a hug Bakura.

Bakura: I think I'll pass.

Marik: Thank you all for coming to tonight's auction and we hope to see you next time on-

Mairorah: Hey I do the endings.

Marik: I never get to do them.

Mairorah: Fine you can do it.

Mairk: As I was saying we hope to see you next time on the great auction.

Mairorah: Good night everybody

Sorry people for going AWOL on you. I promise that I will continue to update this story. Review everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

The seventh auction

Mairorah: Ah seven . Lucky number seven.

Bakura: What's so special about that bloody number.

Mairorah: What's so special? It's the lucky number. You know the number that favors richness and harmony.

Bakura: Whatever.

Mairorah: You just jealous because I'm enjoying the richness and harmony.

Kauri: So who are we selling today?

Mairorah: Good question. Oh and that reminds me. (hollers)Hey binky boy get in here!

Yami Marik: What is it?

Mairorah: Fantastic news .

Yami Marik: What's the news?

Mairorah: I'm not telling you now. You going to have to wait .

Yami Marik: Just tell me the damn news woman?

Mairorah: Can't you be patient?

Bakura: Just tell him.

Mairorah: No! It's a surprise.

(across stage)

Suzume: Nii-sama!Nii-sama!

Antem: What?

Suzume: Erin is hungry. (points at the toy cat)

Antem: She is just a toy.

Suzume: Don't say that about Erin. She is a very special member of the family.

(Mairorah walks on stage)

Suzume: Hey are you the person who sold Nii-sama and Yugi?

Mairorah: Why yes I am. And you are?

Suzume: I'm Suzume. I'm Yugi and Nii-sama little sister(smiles).

Mairorah: Aww how cute. Here have a candy.

Suzume: Hey do you allow pets?

Mairorah: Sure. I see no reason why not.

(brings in a husky)

Suzume: Thank you.

Bakura: Hey Mairorah (points on his wrist as signaling a watch)while were young.

Mairorah: Oh yeah. Drum roll please.

(drum roll)

Mairorah: For tonight's auction. Most of you has known him as the psychedelic hug obsessed Egyptian. Ladies, small child, husky and one gentleman we are selling Yami Marik.

Audience: Claps and cheers.

(Mairorah walks behind stage and brings out Yami Marik)

Mairorah: Hey Marik guess what.

Yami Marik: What.

Mairorah: That's the surprise.

Yami Marik: Really. What a lousy surprise.

Mairorah: Hey! You were the one fussing about being sold.

Malik: Well ,well, well. If it isn't my Yami.

Yami Marik: Hello hikari. I didn't thought I will see you here.

Mairorah: You two can talk later. But for now let's begin tonight's auction!

Audience: Yay.

Mairorah: The betting starts at 30 million.

Malik: What? Where the same person!

Mairorah: Don't be such a complainer. Any bets?

Fan girl: 32 million.

Mairorah: Okay I got 32 million.

Other fan girl: 40 million.

Mairorah: 40 million. Not bad but come on I know you guys can do much better.

Suzume: My Nii-sama.

Antem: What. I'm not some object you can sell.

Suzume: No. You mean some object that every fan girl loves,

Mairorah: Okay that's good. But lets stick with money. I can't buy a mansion using Antem as my payment.

Crazed fan girl: My life!

Mairorah: No I said I don't want humans. Okay _.don't_

Random Fan girl : 80 million.

Mairorah: Wow 80 million who can beat 80 million.

Amanda Kyle: 198 million dollars!

Audience: Gasp.

Mairorah: Wow 198 million. This is my lucky day. Okay going once, going twice, and…sold. Amamnd Kyle would you please walk on stage and retrieve your prize.

(She walks on stage and grabs Yami Marik)

Amanda Kyle: Yes I finally own you. Know I can have all the hugs to myself.

Yami Marik: Hey Mairorah. For how much did you sold my hikari?

Mairorh: I think it was 8 million dollars.

Yami Marik: HA! In your face!

Malik: You just had to tell him that.

Amanda Kyle: I want a hug.

Yami Marik: Sure I'll give you a hug.(hugs her)

Mairorah: Hey Bakura.

Bakura: What.

Mairorah: Hug ( gives him a big glomp)

Bakura: Stop hugging me girl.

Suzume: That's all for tonight ladies and gentlemen. We will see you next time on.. Me dominating the world ..I mean the great auction.

Mairorah still hugging Bakura: Good night everyone!


End file.
